Smallville: Wither pt 3
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (Part 3 of 3... enjoy) the showdown begins... will Clark and Lois be together.


Smallville: Wither Pt. 3

(enjoy this 3rd and final in the trilogy)

Lois watched as Clark launched himself into the sky in pursuit of the now evolved vine controlling infected human which was now slowly shooting vines at him, using his heat vision he vaporised the incoming projectiles, Soon slamming his body into hers causing a shockwave parting the clouds, thunder roared around them as they both battle hard against the other.

Lois smiled as Clark slowly gained the upper hand while Chloe was grinning at the sight before her, the live footage was being shown worldwide making Martha Kent's heart swell with pride, Johnathan was proud of his son as he took up his destiny.

The plant rose back up and launched into the sky, Lois gasped but Clark saw it coming and sped out of its path and it slammed into his oopponents body sending her flying into the sky, Clark fired his heat vision cutting the plants head from the stem sending it back to the ground with a loud crash, a building crumbled into rubble as landed, Lois looked at Chloe making her feel like a deer in a headlight.

"Did you know Cuz?" she asked expectantly.

"Ah... if i say no would you believe me?" she replied criinging.

"Nope" Lois shook her head and went back to watching.

Green Arrow looked to Chloe and she gullped "Didn't think so" he chuckled.

Clark was smiling as he watched the plant disapate into dust but was unprepared to be hit hard by his opponent as she flew back into him but he quickly recovered, grabbing her ankles and throwing her into the luthor corp building, the building shook and the glass smashed as she impacted hard, she groaned as she fired more vines at him which he dodge easily but was unprepared for a direcct hit from a glowing green vine which was now umbedded in his chest, he gasped as he fell from the sky while Lois eyes widened and watered in horror as Clark was falling before impacted onto the ground making a crater.

Lois was gone in seconds leaving a panic stricken Chloe in her wake, Green Arrow ppulled her tiight against him to comfort her, everyone was gathering around their fallen hero who layed on the ground with the green vine bedded into his chest, Lois pushed her way through the crowds and crouched down next to his body pulling him into her lap as tears poured down her cheek, she llooked at the vine in his chest and growled pullingg it free and throws it away before genntly caressing his cheek, Clarks eyes opened to meet hers and he smiiled gently brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Welcome back" she whispered to him and he smiled brighter that made her heart melt.

His eyes widened when the meteor infected woman was now heading down from the sky at her full speed, In one movement Clark was on his feet and launches him and Lois into the sky as his opponent gave chase, Lois wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he flew around the buildings as she rapid fired vines at him.

Clark was scared to hell as he held Lois tight against him, Once he got enough distance he dropped Lois back onto the daily planet and went onn the offensive and began to fight again until the moment the fiight woould end came to pass, grabbinng her ankle hard he span around and threw her across the sky when she impacted with the power station, she screamed and writhed in agony until she burst into dust.

the fight was over.

Lois watched as Clark sped by leaving a message for her on the ledge. she ppicked it up and read 'The Barn' she understood and walked away from the planet... she had a farm boy to take care of.

The Barn:

"I thought you weren't going to make it" Clark smirked.

Lois was not in the mood for their usual teasing and flirting, she wanted the truth noot that Clark could blame her for what had happened and soon began to tell her everything, from when his planet exploded and his parents deaths to the days of Smallvill high and finished with his time away for 2 years... Lois was in tears by the end, everything Clark had suffered and she was completley oblivious to it.

"Oh Clark" she whimpered pulling him tight against her annd he grinned holding her.

"It's ok Lois" he kissed her cheek which send a spark coursing her body.

she pulled back and lost herself to his eyes and bright smile and soon her lips and his were pressed together in a deep kiss, his arms held her tight as she pressed herself harder against him, they never seperated the kiss uuntil they needed oxygen "Wow" Lois whispered to herself and Clark chuckled "You too" she poked his shoulder and he liift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist "Love you Smallville" she whispered into hiis hair as he began too bite and kiss her neck causing her to moan.

"Love you too Lois" he repplied with love in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Their story was only just starting but now... well Clark had one question 'What you doing with handcuffs Lois?"

(done with this trilogy... working on a man of steel fic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
